Global warming is the greatest danger mankind has faced in history. The danger of flooding to coastal regions is real and has accelerated in recent years. Islands have disappeared and millions are in danger of losing their homes. The atmospheric temperature of the Earth has increased as the oceans and seas have stratified. The stratification of the water's surface has reduced the natural upwelling that has historically regulated the oceans' surface temperature. The stratification of the surface's temperature has adversely affected the solubility pump, causing CO2 to be dissolved as carbonic acid. The increase in carbonic acid has increased the acidification of sea water. The acidification has caused the dissolution of coral. The coral reefs around the world are in crisis.
The increased acidification has diminished the function of the biological pump. The increased temperature and change in pH of the oceans waters has greatly reduced the amount of phytoplankton, reducing fish stocks and reducing the amount of CO2 being sequestered by the oceans.
The greatest CO2 sink has been the southern oceans. The year of 2007 was the first year that the southern oceans began to give off more CO2 than they took in. The purpose of this invention is to regulate the temperature of the oceans' surface to promote CO2 sequestration by encouraging the increased growth of phytoplankton.